why must they hide in the shadows
by numbuh13m
Summary: what if we lived in a world ware you can only have 2 children, what if the third had to hide, what if they found them and killed the third child... this going to be how we climed our freedom
1. Chapter 1

**OK****, tacking a break from, 'my life story' and r gonna do a few regular story's.**

* * *

><p>what if we lived in a world ware you can only have 2 children, what if the third had to hide, what if they found them and killed the third child, what if they had to fight for freedom, well my name is wallabee Beatles, but you can call me wally, and I am a third child, Ive been hiding my whole life, I cant go out side, the only friends I have is my older brother Joseph, but he likes to be called joey, hes 17, he was the first, then there's my older sister Jessica, but you better call her jessy, she was born before me, she is what they call the lucky 2cnd, she really is lucky thow, they both are, they get to go outside, they get to go to the store, they get to watch T.V., they get to play video games, it dont matter if they make nose, they are legal, I wish some one out there could save me from a life of fear...<p>

* * *

><p>in a near by tree house...<p>

"oh ya, I win, oh ya, I win, oh ya" a girl in a baggy green sweater cheered.

"oh, darn, numbuh 3 how do you do that" a plump boy wearing a avatars hat said, crossing his arms, getting mad.

"oh numbuh 2, dont be mad at numbuh 3 just cause you cant beat her" a girl wearing a a red hat, said in a relaxed tone.

"ya, ya, ya, numbuh 5" numbuh 2 said.

"OK TEAM LISTEN UP TO THE BRIEFING ROOM, WE HAVE TO TALK" there leader yelled over the intercom, which the operatives quickly got up and went to the briefing room.

"hey whats up boss" numbuh 5 said.

"hey numbuh 1" numbuh 3 and 2 said.

"we have to talk about the shadow children, mission" numbuh 1 said.

"listen, if we get caught helping them, there gonna get killed and so are we, and were legal" numbuh 2 said, with fear in his voice.

"numbuh 2, how can you say that" numbuh 3 said.

"ya boy, they deserve to live just as much as the rest of us" numbuh 5 said.

"yes numbuh 2, numbuh's 3 and 5 are right" numbuh 1 said.

"ya, you guys are right, I am sorry" numbuh 2 said.

"that is ok, but we ha..." numbuh 1 said being cut off, by the mission siren.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS" numbuh 1 said, and they went off into action, they arrived in front of the delightfulls house, to see that they are gonna change all the worlds kids into desserts.

"why isnt it the kids next door" they said in that monotone voice of theres.

"ya and we are here to stop you, as they were fighting numbuhs 1,2, and 5 were knocked down a glued to the floor, away from numbuh 3, she was glued down and couldnt move, they were gonna blast her with a laser, when a short boy came out of no ware and beat the crap out of them.

"who are you" numbuh 3 said, as he helped the others up and, then went up to her to help her up and he realized something, maybe you can fall in love at 10!

* * *

><p><strong>ok, ok, ok, corny ending, but watev, next chap wil be awsumer! R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

wallys pov

"um, my name, is um Wilbert begals" I said as I thought of a name "ya, Wilbert begals, but you can call me willy"

"oh, cool name, my name is kuki" the girl with the baggy green sweater on, said, then her friends walked over and smiled at me.

"hey, thx for the help, my name is Abigail by the way, but my friends call me abby" the girl with a red hat said.

"hey man, my name is hougie" this, boy with a pilots hat on said.

"yes, that was very nice of you, you can call me Nigel" this balled boy, with glasses said, then the girl with the red hat noticed my arm I must of cut it in that fight.

"oh man, look at that cut, why dont you come back with us, so we can heal it" the red hatted girl said.

"oh, I dont think that's necessarily, um, Abigail" I said, I had to get back indoors, I came out, when I herd, that girl, um kuki, scream, I dont know why, but I had to save her, and she along with them would probably hate me if they knew the truth.

"um, I said you can call me abby" she said.

"but you said only your friends call you abby" I said, starting to back up, I had to admit, I am really scared.

"well, dont you want to be friends" she asked me, in a very sweet tone.

"well, I um, I never had friends, um no one ever liked me" I said, trying to remember that movie I watched, and I was only allowed to watch if both my brother and sister watch also.

"oh, thats terrible, what happened" the girl named kuki asked.

"well, they would always beat me up, and call me names, like loser, and stuff like that" I said hoping they didn't see the same movie, but then realizing, I am a loser, I could die, if the population police caught me, and I dont know any thing about anything out here, I had to hide my whole life.

"oh well we dont think your a loser" the boy named hougie, I think, said.

"really" I said, glad they actually like me, but then I remembered that they would hate me if they knew the truth.

"ya, you seem, cool, now come back to our tree house, and we could handle that cut for you" she said as she grabbed my arm, the one that isn't cut, and dragged me away to there tree house, I think she said, and her friends walked with her.

* * *

><p><strong>so wat u think, kool, not tell me, R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"so, here it is" abby said as she lead me intoa great huge tree looking house.

"wow" I said in amazment.

"ya isnt it it cool, you want to play video games, after you get that cut clean up" hougie asked.

"what are video games" wally or willy, said.

"what, boy, where did you say you were from" abby asked, as a girl dressed in black, came crashing threw the window, a teenager no less.

"found him" the girl yelled out.

"poulation police, freeze" the girl said, as a guy came in an then smaked her on the head.

"what the fucking hell, is the fuck wrong with you" the girl yelled out all pissed.

"well dont fucking scare the hell out of him, fucking bitch" the guy said.

"whatev" the girl said in a not carring voice.

"and you, get home, you knopw better then just up an leaving, what the hells wrong with" thge guy said.

"I dont care, that girl, kuki, I think, was endanger, so I went to help her cause no one else would" wally said in defense.

"you get home now" the guy said getting angrey.

"nope" wally said now having fun.

"dont tell him, pick him up like this an carry him back" the girl said having wally on her back, with him screaming kid napper, the whole way down.

"wait you are you two and when can we see willy again" kuki asked.

"wil.. oh willy, I dont know, when he starts school, sorry about that, but he has a tendacy to get lost" the guy said as he left.


End file.
